Sweetest Goodbye
by Kyra3
Summary: One shot. An alternative ending to the BBC 1995 adaption of P&P.


Ok, this is a one shot challenge entry, it didn't win but I thought I would post it here anyway. Please R and R! 

This is my own ending for the 1995 P&P, starting from when Darcy and Elizabeth leave the church.

Elizabeth could recall little of the wedding ceremony, her attention focused on the man standing beside her. She was somewhat dazed as she left the church on the arm of her new husband. She smiled up at him with sheer joy and could not help but laugh when a crooked grin spread across his face.

"Laughing at me already Elizabeth?"

"Not at all! I was simply admiring how well you look when you smile like that!"

"Then I shall endeavour to do it as frequently as possible."

"I shall not hold you to those words, we still have the wedding breakfast to attend! I warn you, my mother has spared no expense!"

"I can imagine. Do you think we would be missed, should we mysteriously disappear?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Indeed we shall! I am sure that mama will not let you out of her sight!"

They entered Longbourne after Jane and Bingley and prepared to meet the family and friends who desired to bestow their good wishes on the couples.

"Congratulations Miss…Mrs Darcy. I am sure that you will be very happy."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh at Miss Bingley's sour face and attempts at civility, "Thank you Miss Bingley."

"Lizzy!"

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth grinned as her oldest friend embraced her warmly, "I am so happy to see you!"

"I would rather bear Lady Catherine's wrath than not attend your wedding," Charlotte laughed, "You look very happy, Lizzy."

"I am, Charlotte, very happy indeed."

Elizabeth and Darcy both sighed in relief as the final guests entered the drawing room. As Elizabeth started to follow Jane and Bingley, Darcy paused, pulling her back towards him. She raised an eyebrow, "We cannot escape our guests forever, Mr Darcy."

"Perhaps not, but I should like to spend a little time with my wife beforehand," he smiled, pulling her into his arms.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment. Darcy wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand moving up to play with the stray curls at the nape of her neck.

"Lizzy! Mr Darcy!" the couple were shaken from their solitary moment by Mrs Bennet's cries, "Why are you not in the drawing room? Come, Lizzy, Lady Lucas desires to see your gown again."

Elizabeth gave Darcy an apologetic look as they moved apart. She took Darcy's arm and they followed Mrs Bennet into the drawing room.

On entering, Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hand and moved to greet his sister. Elizabeth took a deep breath and prepared to run the gauntlet laid out by her mother.

"Lizzy, come here, my dear," requested Mrs Bennet.

Elizabeth walked over to where her mother sat with Lady Lucas and Mrs Philips.

"I was just telling Lady Lucas how lovely your gown would be with a little lace. Do you not agree?"

Elizabeth smiled politely and sat down beside her mother, allowing the talk of lace and silk to wash over her. A few minutes of her mother's relentless conversation left Elizabeth feeling irritated so the interruption of her father provided some relief.

"Ah, Lizzy, I thought I would find you here!" His eyes twinkled as he noted his daughter's discomfort.

"Indeed, Papa. Where else would I be?"

Mrs Bennet, a little disgruntled at this intrusion, suddenly declared that they ought to sit down to eat.

At the end of the meal, as they enjoyed the wedding cake, Elizabeth turned to Georgiana.

"When do you travel to Pemberley?"

"We will leave Netherfield in two days, I expect. My brother tells me you may be in Town for some time."

"I must confess that I hope we are not. I long to see Pemberley again."

"And so you shall, my dear," said Mr Darcy unexpectedly, "It will not disappear while we are in Town."

Elizabeth shot him a sharp look, "I trust you are prepared to dance, sir," she raised an eyebrow, "I am most inclined to dance today."

Mrs Bennet, on hearing Elizabeth's remark, acknowledged it to be wonderful idea and insisted that the newly weds stood up together.

The dancing was exuberant and enjoyed by many of the younger members of the party. Elizabeth laughed as she observed Kitty dancing with one of the younger Lucas'. She was hit with a pang of sadness as she realised that she would soon be leaving this behind. She bit her lip and looked around the room, meeting Jane's quizzical gaze to one side of her.

Jane moved towards Elizabeth and took her hand, leading her out of the drawing room.

"Jane?"

"I know that you and Mr Darcy need to leave soon and I wanted to say goodbye properly."

"Oh Jane!" Elizabeth cried, throwing her arms around her sister, "I shall miss you so much!"

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane laughed, unable to hold back her tears, "I shall miss you too."

Elizabeth withdrew, taking Jane's hands in her own, "I cannot imagine what it will be like leaving Longbourn; leaving you."

"Nor I," Jane smiled, squeezing Elizabeth's hands, "Promise you will write to me Lizzy."

Elizabeth nodded, her own tears now falling, "Of course I will!"

The door to the drawing room opened as Darcy appeared, in search of his wife.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth turned towards him, wiping away her tears.

"I am afraid we must depart, my dear," he said gently.

She nodded mutely as she felt Jane squeeze her hands again and followed him back into the drawing room to say her goodbyes.

Their departure from Longbourn was a vocal affair, certainly on Mrs Bennet's part. After a flood of good wishes and fond farewells, Elizabeth and Darcy finally found themselves on their way to town.

After ensuring that they were adequately warm, Darcy turned to Elizabeth,

"Are you well, my love?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, indeed."

"Are you sure? I do not wish to see you unhappy."

Elizabeth laughed, her eyes twinkling, "Sir, you ask too many questions." She lifted her hand to the back of his neck, "It will not do at all!" she exclaimed, pulling him towards her to cover his lips with her own.


End file.
